


War Was In Color

by Dont-Blame-it-on-the-Kids (Ang_4)



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26520325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ang_4/pseuds/Dont-Blame-it-on-the-Kids
Summary: Bumi and Lin understand that with their line of work nightmares can take the forms of terrors from your darkest past.(Self Indulgent BumiLin shorts for my Emotional War Vets.)
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Bumi II
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	1. Lin

Lin screamed out as she scrambled from the sheets and all but fell to the floor next to the bed. The cold of the room hit her first as her ears rang loudly, the memory of hearing her own screams of pain still echoing in her mind. 

Bumi was awake in a moment, jumping out of bed and looking around the room for danger. 

His eyes landed on Lin, curled up in the corner of the bed and the wall holding to her knees tightly as tears trailed thick and warm down her face. His shoulders fell as he realized it was a nightmare. 

“Oh, Love,” Bumi said softly as he moved to her and crouched next to her. 

Lin curled up tighter, no longer startled but still reeling from the nightmare, the memories of that damned torture cell. She felt exposed in her tank top and pajama shorts, she was cold and felt naked. As Bumi sat down she didn’t even glance at him, turning away from him and trying to curl even further into herself. Lin was uncomfortable but not afraid, she just wished she had longer pajamas on. 

Bumi seemed to pick up on her thoughts and pulled the covers down to wrap around her shoulders. Lin accepted it and quickly huddled under it, still in the corner. He moved to sit, leaning against the bed frame, making sure he was giving her plenty of room. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” he asked gently. 

“No,” Lin’s voice was firm, icy cold as she glared into the space before her. 

Bumi nodded and leaned his head back against the bed. 

“Are you okay if I sit here with you?” He glanced at her as she pulled the covers over her toes. She hated being cold. 

“Do what-” Lin caught the harsh remark and closed her eyes as she took a shaky breath. It was just a nightmare, she couldn't take it out on Bumi. “I would like for you to stay, yes.” she said, her tone softening some. 

Bumi nodded and smiled gently, not moving to get closer to her. After only a moment he decided it would be good to try to distract her. 

“You know, this reminds me of when my crew and I got stuck in the southern waters, an ice storm had blown us off course.” He started, Lin didn’t pick her head up off her knees but she did turn to look at him as he spoke. “So there we were, no food rations, only a few blankets between us…” as he told the tale Lin slowly shifted to lean into him and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. “So we killed the polar bear dog and skinned it, cooking the meat to feed the remaining men…” 

Lin listened to the story, hearing the tales of how he and his officers were forced to survive and outthink impossible situations reminded her of Uncle Sokka’s tales. 

Lin whispered a thank you and Bumi gently placed a kiss to the top of her head before he continued with the story. 

Slowly she relaxed against him and after a while Lin snored gently as she leaned heavily on Bumi. The airbender smiled at his wife as he gently moved to pick her up in his arms and settle her back into bed. 

“Hmmm, Bu-” Lin murmured as she roused at the movement.

“I’m here my love,” Bumi assured her as he crawled into bed under the covers and pulled her close to him. “I’ll be here when you wake up.” he promised as he kissed her forehead. 

Lin moved to wrap her arms around his neck and kiss him sleepily before she curled into him tightly. 

“Goodnight Lin.” Bumi whispered as he held her close while they slept. 


	2. Bumi

Bumi gasped and leapt out of bed as he woke with a start, on his feet in a second as he quickly made sure Lin was in bed then secured the room. 

Lin sat up in bed as he jumped, looking around quickly to see what was wrong before settling, it was just a nightmare. She watched him quietly as he made sure the room was secure then returned to the bed to wrap his arms around her waist and pull her close to him. Tears pooled in his eyes as he looked at her, looking her over to make sure she was uninjured. It must have been a horrible nightmare. 

“I’m so glad you’re safe.” he whispered. “I had the worst dream.” 

“Do you want to tell me about it?” she asked softly as she wrapped her arms around his neck and held him close. 

Bumi shook his head  _ no _ , there was no need to tell her what his dream showed him. The nightmares of memory mixed with fear, making him dread letting her go for fear she would slip away from him. 

Lin nodded and accepted his answer, as his shoulders began to shake she carefully moved them back under the covers and settled into a tight embrace. 

Lin held Bumi close to her as he buried his face in her neck. She gently ran her fingers through his hair, assuring him that she was here, he was safe, they were both safe. 

“It was just a bad nightmare, Bumi, I’m fine…” she whispered as she gently kissed his head. Bumi nodded as he cried, his tears soaking her tank top strap and neck. Lin sighed gently as she kept him tightly to her and started to hum a soft tune. 

“Put your head on my shoulder,” Lin sang softly, she could feel the tension in his shoulders release almost immediately. “Hold me in your arms, baby.” the earthbender smiled gently as she sang. “Squeeze me oh so tight, show me, that you love me too.” 

Bumi gently hummed along as he gently started to kiss where her shoulder and neck met, Lin moaned softly as his kisses traveled up her neck to her jaw. 

“Put your lips next to mine, dear,” She smiled as he kissed the edge of her mouth. “Won’t you kiss me once, baby?” A quick kiss stopped the tune for a moment before Bumi pulled back a touch. 

“Just a kiss goodnight, maybe.” he sang the next line, a touch off key but Lin loved it. 

“You and I will fall in love.” they whispered together before she kissed him deeply. 

Bumi smiled into the kiss and pulled Lin as close to him as possible. 

“I love you,” He whispered softly as he pulled away to see her. Lin smiled gently. 

“I love you too Bumi.” her expression softened gently. “Are you okay?” she asked to make sure Bumi was recovering from the nightmare. 

“You always make everything okay.” Bumi cooed as he smiled wide. 

Lin scoffed and shook her head but smiled as she kissed his cheek, gently tangling her fingers in his hair as he leaned his head back down against her shoulder. 

“Thank you,” he whispered. 

“Don’t mention it,” Lin replied simply. Bumi sighed gently knowing that was about all he would get from her as a response. He settled into her embrace as he gently placed kisses along her shoulder and collarbone. 

“Goodnight my love,” he said gently as he settled down, almost on top of her to keep her close. 

“Goodnight, Bumi,” Lin yawned and relaxed under him to sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song
> 
> [Put Your Head on My Shoulder](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kvazBqAlx58&ab_channel=PaulAnka-Topic)


End file.
